


Midnight

by Yuzu__Tvxq



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzu__Tvxq/pseuds/Yuzu__Tvxq
Summary: 发生于某间酒吧的故事。





	Midnight

郑允浩跨在沈昌珉腿上，腰间塌下一掌，让男人握得严丝合缝。  
“昌珉。”他喊他的名字，雪白的胸脯被灯光镀上艳色。沈昌珉另只手从郑允浩衣摆下探进去，掐一把大腿上丰润的肌肉，将他拉向自己。  
刚才在跳舞时被脱掉的高叉长裙勉强挂在椅子上，郑允浩拿起沈昌珉给他带来的玫瑰别在耳后，凑上前亲吻男人的眉眼。潮湿的水声荡在空气中，语调里藏着不媚俗的娇态：“我想要你。”  
沈昌珉因为两个人的重量陷进沙发里，他掀起眼皮看他，手指从郑允浩尾椎滑到臀缝，就着黏腻的液体插进去：“湿透了。”  
“说了想要你，”郑允浩伏下身，笑起来眯眼睛的样子像只偷腥的猫，“我等你很久啦。”  
他说话的时候随手拽掉自己的麂皮短靴，被折成奇怪形状的纸币零零散散落了一地。“今天我有钱，”他的腿缠上沈昌珉腰间，翘起嘴角洋洋自得，“算我嫖你。”

包厢里充斥着不知名的廉价香精味道。  
沈昌珉手指在郑允浩身体里搅动，声响粘稠。男人分开腿跪在他大腿上方，仰起头轻声喘息，尾音奢靡艳丽。因为常年跳舞，郑允浩身枝柔软，手扶着沈昌珉的肩膀向后倾身弯成对于男性来说奇异的弧度，像是可以任人磋磨的漂亮玩偶。  
“这算是什么？”沈昌珉故意问，指尖抵住他前列腺的位置。做过润滑的后穴里热极了，郑允浩从鼻腔哼出难耐的快感，面前男人的声音似乎飘在远方：“我还不知道你做这项服务。”  
“特殊服务，”他单手撑住身体，把腿分得更开，臀缝蹭在被沈昌珉性器顶起的布料上，“那你呢？出卖色相挣了多少，才包我这一晚上？”  
郑允浩慢悠悠说着话，把男人西裤的纽扣解开。他指尖轻佻地蹭过顶端，沾了点液体，于是吃吃地笑起来：“你好硬，你对她们也一样吗？”  
沈昌珉的神色在昏暗灯光下晦涩不明。他掐住郑允浩因为出汗滑腻腻的腰，干脆利落地按下来，先是觉得又烫又湿，然后就被摇晃在面前的锁骨花了眼睛。  
“我不操她们，我只操你。”他说着话，在他胸前吮出几点红痕。

沈昌珉的动作过分凶狠。  
郑允浩吃痛，弯下腰凑上去索吻。他舔过男人的嘴角，耳边的玫瑰被取下来递到唇边，于是他眨眨眼睛，咬下一片花瓣噙在齿间。  
“你这样会影响我生意的。”  
郑允浩眼睛天生风情。他瞳仁是纯粹的黑，几乎占满眼眶，偏偏收尾上挑，适合无辜又最好诱人。他眼角带着水光，轻慢地垂下视线，把玫瑰花咬碎在嘴边。红色汁水洇透了丰厚的下唇，只看到一小片湿润鲜亮。  
沈昌珉细细舔过去，低笑出声：“可我知道他们更喜欢你放荡。”  
他说话的时候身下动作不停，性器进出好像要把男人只钉在自己怀里。他一只手抓住郑允浩的手抚上他自己勃起的阴茎上下动作，沈昌珉放肆得很，他看到他腿根的肌肉也跟着微微颤抖。  
“昌珉，慢一些。”郑允浩终于还是忍不住出声哀求，语调带着柔弱动物的泣音。生理性的泪水在低头时掉在沈昌珉衬衣半开露出的胸前，最后没进衣料里不见了踪影。他额头抵上沈昌珉，看到男人的锋利神情。  
是情动了也透亮的一双鹿眼。郑允浩在暧昧的粉色灯下与他对视，那眸子里除了怜惜似乎什么都有。  
“昌珉，昌珉……”他像抓住救命稻草，低低地喊他名字，最后只顾得上在冲昏头脑的快感中勉强喘息。  
沈昌珉果然顺他意停了不动。他退出郑允浩的身体抵在大腿内侧细细摩擦，从那里起始纹着一串藤蔓，顺股缝缠绕在后腰上，男人侧身时才得以窥探些许。  
郑允浩软下身子也只缠在他肩上，高潮未尽抽空他全身力气。他稍稍缓过精神才感念男人体贴，讨好似的啃咬他耳垂，一手探到后面扶住沈昌珉仍硬得发烫的阴茎，沉下身子想含进去。刚才抽插时股间蹭了一片湿滑，他偏过头伸长了脖颈想看清些许，试了几次却仍不得其法。  
沈昌珉只虚揽住郑允浩腰间，端详他雪白臀肉颤颤巍巍。他这时反倒不急，只欣赏他咬住下唇眼角泛光的窘迫模样，偶尔恶意地向上一蹭，来换得三分惊惶七分娇嗔的声音。  
“快点。”他假意催促，发觉面前男人的脸色是灯光也掩饰不了的潮红。郑允浩指缝间全蹭湿了，他勉强吞进去性器顶端，一手撑在沈昌珉胸前，沉下腰任由自己被开拓。  
“昌——”  
沈昌珉将手指伸进他口腔搅动，硬生生把后面的话堵了回去：“你自己来。”郑允浩毫无意料被呛得咳嗽，忍了又忍，见面前的人眯起眼睛无声催促才呜咽一声，乖乖用舌头舔弄他的指尖。  
原本跳舞就费许多力气，又怕再出现刚才的场面，郑允浩动作小心，只缓慢抬着腰上下。快感像隔靴搔痒，绵长却不够直白。他腾出一只手抚慰自己的性器，被汗湿透的碎发沾在额前，是浑然天成的诱人模样。  
“你帮帮我，”他很快累了，贴近沈昌珉与他鼻息交缠，气音热又潮湿，“我付你钱的。”

沈昌珉低低笑了。郑允浩感受到他胸膛的震动，然后灯光划过眼前成一条彩色银河。他被按在沙发上时还没来得及搞清楚状况，就被抬起一条腿狠狠地操进去。  
男人的动作大开大合，肉体撞击的声音清脆响亮。郑允浩只顾得上喘息，他脑袋发晕，隐约听到有人居高临下地问他：“对我的服务还满意吗，先生。”  
可他什么都答不上来。  
沈昌珉俯视他。郑允浩软在他身下，唇边的痣被水光浸得发亮。他似乎哭了，眼尾是红的，鼻尖也是红的，偶尔漏出些低哑的呻吟，像只被驯服的猫。郑允浩胸前的软肉随着呼吸起伏，沈昌珉伸手拧一把就留下血色的印记，好像伤疤伏在上面，让人更是心头发痒。  
男人最近瘦了，胯骨甚至有些嶙峋，只臀上还沉甸甸的，撞上去热又紧实。郑允浩只被他这样干过，几乎是瞬间就化成一滩水，抓紧他按在自己肩膀处的手腕，皱紧眉头射了出来。  
精液溅在两个人的小腹上，沈昌珉揩了一些抹在他嘴角，凑上去轻轻吻了吻。郑允浩还没从高潮里缓过神，只有后穴绞得紧，裹着男人的性器好似挽留。可沈昌珉不等他，操开湿软的肠肉次次顶在他前列腺上。夹杂着些许痛的快意直蹿上脊背，郑允浩喉咙都要哽咽，只任他摆布，才想起面前这人向来恶劣，次次都是以退为进的。  
沈昌珉明显被取悦了。他有一副好皮囊，即使出了汗也自成一派衿贵模样，眉眼舒展时就如溪水破冰山林化绿，总让人想要再讨好他些许。郑允浩仰视他，看他汗水顺着脸侧挂落的模样也入迷：“怪不得她们喜欢你陪酒，要我有钱也愿意天天嫖你。”  
他语调颇有些不合时宜的天真。沈昌珉垂下视线，一双眉眼过分英俊：“你没钱就换我嫖，总是一样的。”  
“也是。”郑允浩快活地笑起来，真的变成一只偷到腥的猫咪。他双腿缠上来配合男人的动作，沈昌珉再干几次也射进去，于是交合的地方更是湿热一片。  
他瞟一眼墙上的挂钟，才刚过十二点。  
窗外下起雨，入春时空气中似乎都隐约有树叶生长的声音。这大概是个再普通不过的潮湿夜晚，只是无人入睡。

-END-


End file.
